Congelado
by The Mangosity
Summary: Mientras encima de una montaña, Sora está enterrado debajo de un montón de nieve. Ahora es la responsabilidad de Riku a llevar Sora hasta refugio y tender a sus heridas antes de que el se muerre.
1. La Nieve

_**¡No Lees Este capítulo, a menos que quieres que tus ojos empiezan a sangrar! Esto es el capítulo que contiene muchos errores de gramática. Sera mejor si lees el siguiente capítulo, que no mas es este capítulo renovado y limpiado. Si lees este capítulo aquí, probablemente tendrás temblitos causado por mi ignorancia cuando se viene a la corrección de mis cuentos. Podría decirte una larga historia de como usé un traductor para traducir un cuento, y de como corregí la historia muy malamente, pero pienso que tienes cosas mas interesantes para hacer. Solo voy a decir que no debes leer este capítulo, a menos que tormento te da placer.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola¡ Esto es mi primero historia en español! Así que toléreme si hay algunos errores de gramatica. Yo nunca he escrito algo tan largo que era en español. Oh, y una cosa mas. Yo tengo una problema llamada, "_I don't have any idea what I'm doing when it comes to saying Key Hole and Key Blade in spanish!" _Si encuentras esta problema, digame como desir los por favor. Con estos palabras, ahora es tiempo de leer:

Congelado

Riku y Sora caminaron penosamente por el frío y montañas rocosas del mundo ártico conocido como Vladmire, proponiéndose alcanzar la cima. Esto era porque ellos pensaron que el Ojo De La Cerradura quizás estaba allí, desde que era el centro del mundo. Para hacer la jornada ardua aún más duro que ya era, el viento había empezado soplando la nieve por todas partes.

"Cuánto más lejos?" preguntó Sora, tratando de mantenerse tan tibio como él pudría.

"No sé," Riku dijo, mirando arriba hacia el pico, "Pero pienso que obtenemos cercano." Sora miró arriba ahora desde que él había estado mirando hacia abajo y algo agarró su ojo. La nieve chorreaba un poco hacia abajo una maneras pequeñas en la frente de Riku y cambiando su mirada hacia arriba Sora vio que un grupo grande de la nieve se aflojaba de la montaña.

"Riku," él llamó, pero no había tiempo para Riku a reaccionar. Un momento él se estremecía, esperando la nieve para aplastarlo, y el próximo momento Riku navegaba hacia atrás, propulsado por una fuerza desconocida. Incorporando, él vio una mano pequeño y enguantado sobresaliendo de la nieve.

"No," él gritaba corriendo al montón. El empezó a cavar inmediatamente y después de unos pocos minutos él tuvo la cabeza y los hombros de Sora expuestos. Riku puso las manos debajo de las armamentos de Sora y jalaba tan duramente como pudría. El tropezó hacia atrás pero no permitió que ninguna parte de Sora tocara la nieve helada. "Sora," Riku dijo, tratando de calentar a los manos expuestos de Sora con sus propios.

Sora movió por un momento antes de abrir sus ojos y murmurando, "¿Riku estás bueno?"

Riku era mudo, "Sora, cómo puedes decir eso? Usted es el que acaba de enterrar bajo un montón de nieve."

"Sólo quiso saber." Sora estaba despierto sólo por unos pocos segundos más antes que los sueños los alcanzólo una vez más. Riku quitó sus guantes y los puso en Sora, quienes manos tiritaban, antes de levantarlo y caminar por la cuesta, esperando que habría una casa a lo largo del camino.

Ahora la nieve había obtenido todavía peor, hinchando alrededor de él como la lluvia en su isla cuando había una tempestad mala. Iba siendo más frío por el segundo, pero Riku no podría permitir que este se paralo. El tuvo que llevar Sora a refugiar antes que él murió de hipotermia. El temblaba incontrolablemente y respiraba en jadeos y Riku sólo pudría orar que él esté vivo una vez que él encontró algún tipo de refugio. Su súplica finalmente se estaba contestado que él se topó con una cabaña hecha de troncos. El trató de llamar a la puerta, pero cuando él lo tocó, columpió abierto y él decidió de entrar. Echando una mirada alrededor, Riku tomo la nota que se pareció como si la casa no se hubiera sido usado en un rato porque había una oscuridad acerca del lugar. Pensando no más en esto, Riku anduvo por un pasillo pequeño y vino a un dormitorio que tuvo una chimenea en el rincón.

Desde que había un cómoda alta en el otro rincón, no habia un tiempo largo antes de que Riku tuvo Sora en cama vestido con un par de ropas frescos. El hace visto un montón de troncos sintiéndose en el lado de la casa y salió hasta allí para obtener algúnos para empezar un fuego. Para añadir al calor de Sora, Riku agregó tres mantas encima del que ya era en la cama.

"_Eso_ lo mantendrá tibio," Riku pensó, saliendo del cuarto para encontrar otro par de ropas para él mismo desde que suyos fueron mojados contra su cuerpo. Sora durmió para el resto de este día y todo el próximo hasta las 11:48 p.m. cuando finalmente despertó. La venida de la luz de la luna por la ventana era lo despertó. Cuando sus ojos lentamente parpadearon abierto, él echó una mirada alrededor y no supo donde estaba. El se incorporaba, pero cuando su cuerpo empezó a sintirse pesado, él tuvo que recostarse en la almohada suave. En unos pocos segundos, las memorias de hace pocos días detraz empezaron a regresar en su mente.

El sentía un cosquilleo pequeño en la garganta y empezó a toser. Nunca había sacada tanta energia de él para toser en su vida entera, y después que él fue terminada él se fue cansado. El habría cerado los ojos para dormir si la puerta no había sido abrido revelando a Riku en un suéter suave de color gris.

"Sora, estás despierto," él dijo con el alive, "Usted me tuvo preocupado." El vino alado de Sora y coloco la mano en su frente. "Y tu fibered casi ha fuido."

Sora se confundió, "Riku, que…" pero Riku lo interrumpió.

"No te hablas Sora. Todavía estás débil," él dijo, "Ahora vuelves a dormir. Probablemente sentirás mejor por la mañana"

"Bueno," Sora dijo, arrollando a un lado y alejándose a los sueños de otra vez. Riku dejó el cuarto y cerró la puerta silenciosamente para no perturbar a Sora.

**Para Ser Continuado...**

¡Viva! (No puedo encontrar otra palabra paraYAY) Mi primero historia en español esta terminado para ahora. Esto es The Mangosity, o, _El _Mangosity, deciendo que moneda no puede comprar se felicidad. Solo puede dejar te ser infeliz en lugares agradables. ¡Adios!


	2. La Nieve II

**Denegación:** Kingdom Hearts no es mía.

¡Lo siento! Este capítulo no en realidad es capítulo dos. Esto es porque corregí todos los errors de gramática que tuve en capítulo uno, y empezé de nuevo con la historia. Ya sé que todavía hay unos errores, (Español no era mi primer idioma) pero comparado con el otro capítulo uno, ustedes estan en paraíso con este capítulo. La razón por mis errores es que usé un traductor del Internet, y no lo corregí el cuento con cuidado después de la traducción. Nunca jamás voy a hacer _esto_. Los traductores son muy malos. Espero que ahora que no usé uno de estos, tu tiempo con mi cuento va ser mas agradable.

Si hablas Español, así con Inglés, puedes leer el capítulo dos en el Frostbite version de Congelado. Si no hablas Inglés, de otra vez ¡lo siento! El verdadero capítulo dos va a venir en dos o tres semanas, si ustedes tienen buena suerte.

* * *

Congelado

Riku y Sora caminaron por las montañas frías y rocosas del mundo ártico conocido como Vladmire, proponiéndose alcanzar la cima. Esto era porque ellos pensaron que la Cerradura quizás esté allí, desde que era el centro del mundo. Para hacer la jornada ardua aún más duro que ya era, el viento había soplando la nieve a todas partes en pequeñas bocanadas blancas.

"¿Cuanto más queda de camino?" Sora preguntó, tratando de mantener caliente.

"No sé," Riku dijo, mirando arriba y tratando de ver al pico, "Pero pienso que obtenemos cerca." Ahora Sora miró hacia arriba, desde que había mirando hacia abajo, y alcanzó a ver que un gran grupo de nieve se estaba aflojando de la montaña, directamente en frente de Riku.

"Riku," él llamó, pero no había tiempo para Riku a reaccionar. Un momento él se estremeció, esperando que la nieve le aplasta, y el próximo momento Riku voló hacia atrás, propulsado por una fuerza desconocida. Poniendose de pie, él vió que una mano pequeña sobresalía de la nieve.

"No," él gritó, corriendo al montón. Empezó a cavar inmediatamente, y después de unos pocos minutos el tuvo la cabeza y los hombros de Sora expuestos. Riku puso sus manos debajo de los brazos de Sora y jaló tan duramente como podría. Tropezó hacia atrás pero no dejó que ninguna parte de Sora tocara la nieve helada.

"Sora," Riku dijo, tratando de calentar las manos expuestos de Sora con sus propios.

Sora movió por un momento antes de abrir sus ojos y murmurar, "¿Riku, estas bien?" Riku se quedó mudo.

"¿Sora, cómo puedes decir eso? Acabas de ser enterrado bajo un…bajo un…" Riku hizo una pausa. "Una _avalancha_. Acabas de ser enterrado bajo lo que casi era una avalancha. ¿Como puedes preguntar de migo?"

"Sólo quise asegurar que no tuviste daño." Sora estaba despierto sólo por unos segundos más antes de quedarse dormido de otra vez. Riku quitó sus guantes y les puso en las manos de Sora antes de levantar a su amigo y caminar por la cuesta. Riku esperó que habría una casa a lo largo del camino con cada paso que tomó.

&&&&

Ahora la nieve era peor, soplando alrededor de Riku como antes hizo la lluvia en su isla durante una tempestad mala. Hacía más y más frío por el segundo, pero Riku no podría parar de caminar. Tuvo que llevar Sora desde la nieva hasta refugio antes que el murió de hipotermia. Sora tembló de frío y respiró en jadeos, y Riku sólo podría orar que Sora tuvo vida una vez él encontró algún tipo de refugio. Finalmente, cuando Riku estuvo a punto de abandonar toda la esperanza que tuvo, vió, entre los árboles, una cabaña hecha de troncos. Caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta y trató de golpear la, pero cuando la tocó se abrió como si era tan vieja que no pudo mentener se cerrada. Miró a la izquierda, y a la derecha, y luego Riku decidió de entrar. Mirando su alrededor, Riku daba cuenta que la casa se miraba como si no se hubiera sido usado en un rato porque parecía muy desierta. Riku paró de pensar del condición de la casa y anduvo por un vestíbulo pequeño. Después de mirar al otro lado de algunas puertas, encontró a un dormitorio con una chimenea en el rincón.

Desde que había una cómoda en el otro rincón, Riku tomó unos minutos para vestir Sora con un par de ropas secas. Un montón de troncos sentó al lado de la casa, y después de poner Sora a la cama Riku salió hasta allí para obtener algunos para empezar un fuego. Para añadir al calor de Sora, Riku agregó tres mantas encima de la que ya cubrió la cama.

"Eso le mantiene caliente," Riku pensó, saliendo del cuarto para encontrar otro par de ropas para él mismo, desde que suyos fueron mojados contra su cuerpo. Sora durmió para el resto de este día y todo el próximo hasta las 11:48 pm, cuando finalmente despertó. La luz de la luna corriendo por la ventana y contra su cara era lo que despertó. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, echó una mirada a su alrededor, y no supo donde estuvo. Trató de incorporar, pero su cuerpo empezó a sentirse pesado y tuvo que recostarse en la almohada. En unos segundos, los recuerdos de unos días detrás empezaron a regresar a su mente. Mientras pensó de su apura, Sora sentía una punzada pequeña en su garganta y empezó a toser. Nunca hubiera tenida que toser tan duramente en toda su vida, y después que fue terminado se fue cansado. Cerró sus ojos pero la puerta abrió inmediatamente después, y no pudo dormir como quiso. Era Riku que abrió la puerta, vestido con un suéter de color gris y pantalones holgadas.

Sonrió con alivio y dijo, "Sora, ya despertaste. Preocupaba por tigo." Caminó al lado de Sora y colocó la mano en su frente. "Y ya no tienes tanta fiebre."

Sora no comprendió y dijo, "Riku, que…" pero Riku lo interrumpió.

"No te hablas Sora. Todavía estas débil," el dijo, "Vuelves a dormir. Sentiras mejor por la mañana"

"Okay," Sora dijo y, rodeando a un lado, se fue a dormir de otra vez. Riku dejó el cuarto y cerró la puerta silenciosamente para que no molestará a Sora.

* * *

Okay, el cuento se acabó, y ahora necesito que me digas de mi gramática. Si mi gramática todavía es tan buena como un ensayo de un niño de Kinder, no puedo hacer nada, pero si me digas que mi gramática es muy buena ¡Seré feliz¿Tambien puedes decirme de mi resumen? No pienso que tiene razón, pero no puedo corregirlo porque e mirado lo tantas veces que es memorizado, y cerrado en mi mente. Oh, y tambien quiero que me digas de los preteritos y los imperfectos. No se si los usé correctamente. Sí, tengo muchas preguntas, pero es algo con que tienes que tener paciencia. Esto es The Mangosity diciendo, armamentos _en serio _no signifíca brazos. 


	3. Refugio

**Denegación:** Kingdom Hearts no es mía.

No tengo nada para decir…Soy malo…Disfruta del cuento…

* * *

Congelado

"Bien, ahora sí esta durmiendo," Riku pensó, cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Sora. Riku no había considerado la cosa inquieto que Sora había hicido durante los ultimos dos días durmiendo, desde que fue mas comparable con un trance. Pero ahora fue claro que Sora sí estaba descansando, desde que fue inmóvil, y no daba tantas vueltas en la cama. Riku dió la vuelta y caminó a la fachada, el cuarto principal de la caza. Desplomó encima de la sofá de color azul marino, en que antes había sentado, y dió una respira.

"No puedo creernos," dijo en alto, "Si supe que _esto_ iba a pasarse, nunca hubiera venido aquí."

Despues de unos minutos, Riku dió cuenta de que tuvo mucha hambre. Levantó de la sofa y empezó de caminarse hasta el vestíbulo que condició hasta la cocina. El vestíbulo de la cocina fue delante del vestíbulo de Sora, y aunque no fue muy grande, tuvo muchas comidas enlatadas. Quienquiera había vivido en la casa antes había abastecido de _muchas_ comidas enlatadas antes de saliendo. Riku tuvo la intención de cocinar sopa, desde que nunca había comido en todo el día, y también quiso cocinar algo para Sora cuando el vovió en sí. Ahora estaba en la cocina, y alcanzó la mano hasta el armario mas alto. Estantes y estantes de latas plateados estaban detras de las puertas del armario. Riku agarró unas latas y empezó a inspeccionarlos.

"Cualquier de estos es sopa?" Riku pensó. La cosa mala de la cocina fue que Riku necesitaba preguntar esto. Por lo visto, quienquiero había vivido en la casa antes no solamente había abastecido de muchas comidas enlatadas, pero también había tuvido el impulso de sacar todas las etiquetas de las latas. Riku llevo las dos latas a un cajón, en que habían unos cuchillos, y las pusó en la ventanilla arriba. Abrió el cajón para sacar un cuchillo que fue pequeño, pero que iba a hacer el trabajo. Agarró la lata izquierda, clavó el cuchillo en la tapa, y empezó a grabar. Despues de que había quitado la tapa, Riku vió un líquido anaranjado que tenía pequeños grumos anaranjados. "Melocotónes," Riku quejó, apartandose la lata. Agarró la otra lata y la abrió también, pero las uniquas cosas que pudo encontrar fueron frutas rosadas que parecían como fresas.

"¿Porque no pudo poner algún tipo de _marca_ en su comida?" Riku pensó, referiendo a la persona que había vivido en la casa antes. Llevó las dos latas al otro armario en el otro lado de la cocina para encontrar una olla. Los dos fueron frutas, así que Riku no pensó que sería tan malo si los dos fueron juntos. Puso la olla en el refrigerador a su izquierda para que la fruta no estropeará. Cuando Riku dió la vuelta para regrasar al armario de latas, alcanzó a ver su lata de sopa del día anterior en la basura. Había tenido buena suerte el día anterior, desde que la primera lata que había escojido del armario había sido sopa. Miró su lata y dió cuenta que había una línea negra corriendo por el centro de la lata. "Oh," Riku pensó, "¿_Esto_ es una marca?" Fue al otro armario de latas y examinó tadas las filas. Muchas de las latas tuvieron la misma línea negra. Riku agarró una de estas latas y lo abrió con el cuchillo, y, por supuesto, estaba llenados de sopa.

"Final_mente_," Riku dijo, buscando otra olla. Agarró una olla, metió la sopa, puso la olla en la cocina, encendió el fuego, y esperó para que la sopa terminara. Después de esto usó un tenedor para drenar el caldo y poner los fideos en un tazón. Ahora Riku tuvo un tazón de sopa empañando, y fue bastante contento desde que no había comido por todo el día. Había sido demasiado ocopado cuidando a Sora y su fiebre. Pero ahora, Riku estaba caminando a la sofa, manteniendo su equilibrio y asegurando que la sopa no iba a caerse al suelo. Sentó en la sofá y empezó a comer la sopa. Ahora que Riku tuvo su sopa, no supe que pudo hacer. No fue muy cansado, y Sora fue bien, por ahora, entonces no necesitaba hacer nada. "Estoy aburrido," Riku espetó. De verdad no había nada para hacer aquí, así que Riku, por lo tanto, no _tuvo_ nada para hacer. "Kairi," pensó a sí mismo, "Cuando regreszco, vamos a hablar." Si no fuera para Kairi, Riku nunca hubiera tenido que venir a Vladmire.

2 Días Anterior… 

Mientras Riku caminó atraves del vestíbulo del Gummi Ship, esperó que iba a ir a la cocina para agarrar un plátano o algo, porque tuvo hambre. Esperó que iba a regresar a su cuarto y leer su libro. Esperó que iba a quedarse dormido, o que iba a ser mandado a un mundo para pelear heartless. Sin embargo, Riku no esperó que iba a ser entradado por su mejor amigo loco conocido como Sora.

"Riku Riku salvame," Sora gritó.

"Sora," Riku dijo, su voz tan tranquilo como pudo hacerlo, "Voy a darte tres segundos para dejarme en paz, y si no lo hagas, voy a castigarte con Dark Aura."

"Riku, no entiendes. Es Kairi. Está…"

"Sora," Kairi gritó. Su grito enojado para Sora fue tan espansoso que aun Riku y Sora tuvieron que encoger. "Venga aquí _ahora_, oh te voy a castigar con unahechiza de Firaga."

"Ahora hay _dos_ personas que quieren matarme con hechizas letales," Sora quejó.

"Sora, _veta_," Riku gritó, perdiendo la última onza de su paciencia. En vez de moviendo, Sora le agarró a Riku con mas fuerza.

"No Riku," Sora susuró, "_Escuchame_. Kairi esta teniendo un momento mandona, un momento _muy_ mandona."

"Bueno, Sora, estás en una relación, y en una relación tienes que enfrentarte con las consecuencias de cónyuges malhumoradas."

"Ya sé, pero…" Sora hizo una pausa. "Hey, no estoy en una…"

"Para _este_ comentario," Kairi dijo, empujando Sora de Riku, agarrando la muñeca de Riku y jalandole del piso, "_Tu_ tienes que ir con Sora."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Me oiste," Kairi dijo. Kairi trajó a Riku y Sora en un dirección completamente diferente de la que antes iba Riku. Cuando llegaron a la cabina, Kairi señaló un mundo atraves del vidrio con su dedo. "Ustedes van a ir al mundo pictoresco de Vladmire. Sora todavia no ha cerrado ese Cerradura, así que tenemos que pagarla una visita." La sorpresa de Riku fue muy obvia por su expresión. Vladmire no fue pictoresco en absoluto. En resumen fue una bola de nieve gigante con nada en la superficie.

"Kairi, no queiro ir _alli_," Riku dijo, pero sus quejos fueron inútiles.

"Riku, vaz a ir a Vladmire tanto si quieres como si no," Kairi gritó, meneando su dedo en la cara de Riku.

"S…Si Kairi," Riku dijo, sabiendo que no sería un idea buena de contradecirla.

"Ah…Kairi," Sora dijo, so voz insegura, "Porque _tú_ no vaz a ir a Vladmire?"

"Porque Donald, Goofy y yo vamos a encargarnos de las heartless en otros mundos," Kairi dijo, "Mientras hacemos eso, tu vaz a encontrar la Cerradura de Vladmire, y Riku te va a ayudar." Riku dió una mirada enojada a Sora.

"Gracias Sora," dijo, "Ahora tengo que irme con tigo."

"No es mi culpa que hablaste de mis 'relaciones,'" Sora dijo. Riku iba a decir algo mas, pero Kairi despejó su garganta y empezó a hablar.

"Vengan con migo para que puedo preparar el transportador," ella dijo, mandandoles al cuarto del transportador. Sora caminó muy rapidamente en la dirección que Kairi quería, y Riku, sin muchas ganas, empezó a seguirle, pero luego paró.

"Hey," dijo, dando la vuelta para mirar a Kairi, "Kairi, no podemos ir ahora."

"Riku, _callate_," Sora siseó, pero Riku le ignoró.

"No somos vestidos para la nieve. Yo estoy en un camiseta, y Sora esta en pantalones cortas." Sora dejó de sacudir el hombro de Riku como había estado haciendo.

"Oh," Sora dijo, "Riku tiene razón." La idea de que no tuvo que ir a la nieve trajo alivio a su voz.

"Bueno, as bien que el Gummi Ship tiene un dispensador de ropa," Kairi dijo con un tono pagada. El alivo de Sora le dejó como si nunca había sido allí.

"Cuando obtenimos uno de esos?" Riku murmuró en la oreja de Sora.

"Hemos tenido uno para siempre," Sora respondió, "Pero no supe que ella sabía."

"¿Están esperando para algo?" Kairi dijo. De otra vez ella empezó a mandarles al transportador. En lo que parecía como un segundo, Riku y Sora habían vestidos en ropa adecuado para la nieve, y Kairi les había dejado en la superficie blanca de Vladmire.

"Por lo menos ella nos dejó poner chaquetas," Sora dijo, conseguiendo una risa a pesar de la situación.

"Callete y camina," Riku murmuró, escogiendo una dirección fortuita y empezando su caminata por la nieve.

"Hey, esperame," Sora gritó, corriendo para llegar a Riku.

**

* * *

**

¡Lo siento por la espera! Si Español no fue mas dificil que Ingles para mi, problemente no tendre que disculpar. Pero es bien. Pienso que el proximo capitulo va a venir muy pronto. Esto es el Mangosity diciendo, las partes con la cocina en la historia fueron muy aburidos.


	4. Hielo

Congelado

La noche pasó muy rápidamente para Riku. Cuando terminó de comer su sopa, de pronto se quedó dormido.

Al amanecer, Riku todavía no había despertado, pero después de unos minutos de neblina fría picando a su nariz, se abrió sus ojos. Dio un gemido. Había una pequeña punzada corriendo por su espalda, probablemente porque se había dormido en el sofá. Era muy frío.

"¿Porqué ella tuvo que escoger el mundo más frío del universo?" Riku pensó. Trajo sus manos más cerca a su pecho y se incorporó para chequear el cuarto. Las ventanas eran cubiertas de neblina, haciendo que el cuarto fue muy oscuro. El hogar fue vacío, y Riku adivinó que esto fue una de las razones por el clima frío, pero también sabía que no fue la única razón. "Ninguno de los otros días fueron tan frío como hoy," pensó, caminando al hogar para hacer un fuego. Agarró un tronco de la canasta a lado de la chimenea y lo tiró en el hogar, y luego Way To Dawn apareció en su mano.

"**Fuego**," Riku dijo en voz alta, y con una flama, el hogar encendió. Desde que sabía que iba a ser frío en toda la casa, Riku fue al cuarto de Sora para empezar un fuego ahí también. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto, Riku dio cuenta de que fue muy oscuro. Sin embargo, a través de las sombras, pudo ver que Sora todavía estaba durmiendo. Fue a la fachada para agarrar un tronco y, despacio, entró al cuarto.

"Voy a dejarle dormir un rato más," Riku pensó. "A lo menos hasta que puedo preparar el desayuno." En la cocina, Riku tuvo que pensar. Por los últimos días en que estaba en éste mundo, Riku había tenido que comer sopa. Ya no quería comer sopa. Estaba _cansado_ de sopa. Sopa sería perfecta para Sora, desde que probablemente iba a tener un resfriado, pero no para Riku.

"Tal vez hay algo más en éstos armarios," Riku dijo a sigo, abriendo el armario más cercano. Las únicas cosas que pudo encontrar en los armarios fueron fruta y sopa, pero tenía que haber algo más aquí. Riku necesitaba que hubiera algo más. Finalmente, después de abrir algunas latas, Riku encontró algo que no fue sopa ni frutas.

"Frijoles," Riku dijo, con voz aburrido. Los frijoles estaban cubiertos de agua, y no parecían muy sabrosos. Después de unos momentos de pensamiento, Riku decidió que si no fue frijoles, no iba a ser nada. Los puso en la olla que había dejado en la cocina la noche pasado y encendió el fuego. Con unas especias del cajón a su derecha, sí pudo hacer que los frijoles serán más…atractivos. Después de terminar con los frijoles, Riku empezó en la sopa. Antes de que aun pudiera encender el fuego, un sonido de los cuartos de atrás le asustó. Fue un grito de Sora.

"¿Sora?" Riku llamó. Le dejó caer la cuchara en su mano y corrió para ver lo que estaba pasando. Al pasar por la sala, Riku encontró que el fuego ya no estaba ahí en el hogar. No había ninguna excusa para su ausencia. Sólo había sido unos quince minutos desde que lo había comenzado, así que Riku sabía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Cuando estaba afuera del cuarto de Sora, Riku dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más frío aquí que en las otras lugares en la casa, pero cuando oyó otro grito, olvidó del frío y fue a abrir la puerta. No podía abrirlo. "¿Qué?"

Trató de abrirlo de otra vez, pero todavía no pudo hacerlo. La puerta no estaba cerrada. Ninguna de las puertas en la casa tuvo cerraduras. Además, Riku sí pudo girar la perilla. No tuvo ninguna idea porque la puerta no estaba funcionando. Miró hacia arriba y se confundió. Hielo estaba corriendo por todos los lados de la puerta.

"¿Qué esta _pasando_?" Riku pensó. Levantó su pierna, y con una patada la puerta rompió abierto. Riku no esperó lo que iba a ver. Todas superficies del cuarto, incluso la cama, estaban cubiertas de hielo.

No pudo encontrar a Sora, hasta que su amigo gritó, "Riku." Riku miró hasta la izquierda, y vio que Sora estaba pegado a la pared con hielo que cubrió a su pecho y a su cintura. Sus pies no pudieron tocar el suelo, y colgaban unos centímetros arriba del piso.

"Sora, ¿qué pasó?" Riku gritó, corriendo a ayudar a Sora.

"N…no sé," Sora dijo silenciosamente. Pareció muy confundido. "Estaba durmiendo…" Dio una pausa. "Cuando desperté, t…todo estaba cubierto de hielo." Puso una mano en su cabeza mientras Riku empezó a jalar en el hielo que le rodeó. "Había un heartless. Estoy seguro de eso. Fue una Sombra, p…pero había algo rara de ésta." Aquí, Sora dio un suspiro. "Riku, ¿p…puedes bajarme ahora? Tengo mucho f…frío."

"Ya sé Sora," Riku le dijo. "Espera un poco más." Riku entendió perfectamente cómo sentía Sora. El hielo cubriendo a Sora fue tan frío que apenas pudo tocarlo. "Sigue diciéndome de la Sombra. ¿Porqué ésta fue tan rara?"

"B…Bueno, esa es la cosa," Sora dijo. "No me acuerdo."

"¿No te acuerdas?" Riku preguntó con duda, mientras continuaba jalar al hielo.

"No," Sora respondió. "Sé que había algo d…diferente de ésta, pero, es que…" Sora dio un suspiro. "Todo p…pasó tan rápido, Riku. Fue c…como un sueño. Apenas recuerdo levantándome d…de la cama."

"¿Pues, recuerdas cómo pasó esto?" Riku preguntó, dando un gesto al hielo.

"P…pienso que fue la Sombra," Sora dijo después de un momento. "Desperté, lo ví, y…bueno…luego estaba aquí."

"Entonces, no recuerdas nada," Riku dijo, dando el hielo un tirón final. En vez de respondiendo, de repente Sora estornudó, asustando a Riku.

"Ah…Riku…p…por favor…déjame bajar…" Sora susurró. "El hielo me está lastimando."

"Okay okay Sora. Quédate bien," Riku dijo, insistiendo. "Sólo por un rato más." Sora se miraba como si iba a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento, y eso fue la última cosa que Riku quería. "Tengo una idea." Llamó a su Llave Espada.

"R…Riku," Sora dijo, preocupado. "¿Que vaz a hacer?"

"Si puedo golpear al lugar correcto, pienso que puedo hacerlo romper," Riku respondió. Ahora Sora se alarmó.

"¿Riku, qué estás pensando?" Sora gritó, tirando sus brazos sobre el hielo. "¿Que pasa sí me pegas a mi?"

"No voy a pegarte, Sora," Riku dijo, bajando Way To Dawn. "No te preocupes tanto."

"B…Basta, Riku. ¿Hay otra manera de hacer esto? ¿Tal vez p…puedes usar un hechizo de fuego?"

"¿Tienes miedo que voy a golpearte, pero no tienes miedo que voy a _quemarte_?" Aquí, algo ocurrió a Riku. "Espera un momento. _Tú_ puedes usar una hechiza fuego. La manera en que usas fuego, no podrías quemarte, I el hielo derretiría."

"Pues…" La voz de Sora se apagó, y Riku sabía que Sora no quería responder.

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo miedo qu…que voy a caer."

"¿Tienes miedo de _caer_?" Riku preguntó, incrédulo.

"Sí."

"Estás siendo ridículo, Sora."

"No estás en mi p…posición," Sora replicó. "Desde aquí el s…suelo parece muy… lejos."

"Okay, tienes miedo de caer. Está bien," Riku dijo, tratando de desechar el tema. "Pero usa la hechiza en cualquier caso."

"No me estás escuchando."

"Estoy aquí, Sora. No voy a dejarte caer."

"¿Tú?" Sora preguntó, sonando como si odiaba a Riku.

"Sí, yo," Riku dijo, un poquito ofendido. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Pues, yo no soy una de las n…niñas de escuela," Sora respondió, su voz monótona. "No sueño de caerme en tus brazos cada noche."

Riku se puso un poquito colorado.

"Sora, es eso o morir de frío."

Después de un momento de consideración, Sora suspiró y dijo, "Voy a ponerme enojado si me dejas caer." Llamó a su Llave Espada. "**Fuego**," gritó. Cintas de llamas le rodearon, haciendo que el hielo derritiera al instante. Empezó a caer, y Riku le cogió. Trató de ayudarle pararse, pero en unos momentos Sora se cayó.

"¿Sora?" Riku llamó, arrodillándose y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sora. "¿Estás bien?"

"Riku," Sora murmuró, abriendo sus ojos. "T…tengo…frío." En unos momentos, se quedó dormido.

"¿Sora? ¿Sora?"

Riku trató de despertarle a Sora, pero por mucho que lo intentó, Sora no abrió sus ojos.

**

* * *

**

_Llamó a su Llave Espada. "__**Fuego**__," gritó. Cintas de llamas le rodearon, haciendo que el hielo derritiera al instante._

_**Cayendo…**_

_**Una Voz…**_

_**Oscuridad…**_

Éstos fueron las últimas cosas que Sora recordaba. Ahora estaba en algún lugar oscuro. Era caliente, y un poco incomodo, pero prefería esto al frío que había experimentado antes.

Salvo el sonido de su propia respiración, no había ningún otro sonido en este lugar. Era tan oscuro que no podía ver nada. Trató de mover y encontró que sí pudo, entonces empezó a caminar. Después de lo que sentía como horas, Sora todavía no había encontrado nada en este vacío. Solo había oscuridad. Era como si estaba caminando en un círculo.

Ya iba a parar y tirarse al suelo para tratar de despertar de esta pesadilla, cuando vio algo más adelante. Se acercó a la cosa, curioso, y cuando realizó lo que era, se puso asustado.

"No," susurró, su voz ronca. Era una Sombra, pero no una Sombra ordinaria. Era el mismo tipo de Sombra que le había atacado antes, el mismo tipo que era diferente de otras Sombras. Sora sabía que esta cosa diferente era muy fácil de identificar, pero algo de estar in este lugar oscuro le confundió. Era difícil de pensar, y no podía pensar de la respuesta.

Ahora, Sora no le importaba que esta Sombra era diferente. Solo sabía que este tipo de Sombra le había lastimado. No quería una repetición de lo que había pasado antes.

"Fuera," Sora gritó. "Vete de aquí." La Sombra no se movió. Cuando vio que la Sombra no iba a irse, Sora llamo a su Llave Espada. No apareció en su mano. "¿Qué?" Miró a la Sombra con miedo, y la criatura le atacó, garras extendidas.

Sora se sobresaltó, y despertó en el sofá de la sala.

"¿Sora?" Era Riku. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Riku?" Sora jadeó, su voz pequeña. Respiró hondo para calmarse. "Solo era una pesadilla." Empezó a incorporarse, pero Riku le impidió.

"Quédate ahí, Sora," Riku dijo. "Vas a enfermarte de nuevo si tratas de mover mucho."

Ahora Sora realizó donde estaba.

"¿Riku, porque estoy en el sofá?" Sora preguntó.

"No podías dormir en el cuarto donde estabas ayer," Riku respondió. "Está cubierto de hielo."

"Oh. Okay."

Riku dijo algunas otras cosas, y Sora trató de escuchar, pero era muy cansado. En unos segundos, se quedo adormilado.

* * *

¡Lo siento por la larga espera! ¡Los próximos capítulos vendrán _mucho _más rápido! ¡Te Lo Prometo!


	5. Encuentro

Congelado

"…y dijiste que encontrabas una Sombra, pero no encontr…" Riku dio una pausa. Justo en el medio de su oración, Sora se quedó dormido. "¿Sora?" Riku llamó. Sora se movió, pero no se despertó. Riku pensaba en despertarle, pero luego decidió que Sora necesitaba dormir. Dio un suspiro.

Ya era mediodía, y Riku sintió que ya no quería estar en este mundo. Desde que no podía hacer nada de eso, decidió tomar una siesta. Cuando se despertó, el fuego se había apagado, y el sol estaba amaneciendo. Riku fue al hogar y reencendió el fuego, y cuando se volvió, vio que Sora se había empezado a mover. Antes de que Riku pudiera decir algo, Sora empezó a toser.

"¿Estás bien?" Riku preguntó, cuando Sora se paró de toser.

Sora se aclaró la voz antes de responder con un pequeño, "Sí." Agarró la manta que había caído al suelo. "¿Cuantos días más tenemos que quedarnos aquí?"

"Pues, Kairi dijo que iban a regresar en cinco días," Riku dijo. Pensaba por un momento. "Vendrán el día después de mañana."

"Todavía no hemos encontrado la Cerradura," Sora murmuró, cerrando los ojos. "Es posible que no lo encontraremos."

"Si no lo encontramos ahora, siempre podemos regresar más tarde," Riku dijo. Sora no respondió, y Riku sabía que estaba dormido.

Riku decidió de irse de la sala. Fue a su cuarto y se quedó despierto por algunas horas más antes de dormirse.

La próxima mañana, Sora se despertó antes de Riku. Se incorporó y bostezó. Se sintió mucha más mejor hoy día que en los otros. Echó una mirada al cuarto pequeño y realizo que no tenía ninguna idea donde estaban.

"Nunca pregunté a Riku donde estábamos," Sora pensó, parando del sofá. Empezó a ir en busca de Riku cuando oyó un sonido pequeño detrás de él. Dejó de mover. Sabía el sonido bien. Daba la vuelta para enfrentarse al heartless que había aparecido, y frunció el ceño.

Era una Sombra, el mismo tipo de Sombra que le había atacado antes. Preparó para defenderse. No tenía ninguna idea como había olvidado la única característica que hacía que este tipo de Sombra sea diferente que las Sombras normales. Diferente a las Sombras que Sora usualmente peleaba, esta sombra era un vivido blanco.

También sabía magia de hielo.

Sin aviso, la Sombra se encabritó, y hielo frío salió de su boca. Sora se lanzó a la izquierda, y el hielo golpeó contra el sofá, congelándolo. Rápidamente, Sora llamó a su Llave Espada. Si este tipo de Sombra era como las Sombras normales, desaparecería con dos o tres pegas. Saltó hacia arriba y golpeó a la Sombra. La sombra se estremeció, y Sora lo destruyó.

Sora miraba al sofá congelado.

"Está bien que eso no me pasaba a…" empezó, pero otra Sombra apareció en el mismo lugar que la otra. "¿Qué? ¿Hay más?" Antes de que Sora pudiera mover, a lo menos diez más Sombras aparecieron alrededor del cuarto. Sora dio un gemido frustrado. "¿Porque esto tiene que pasar tan temprano?" pensó.

Corrió en el multitud de Sombras y hacía una hechiza de fuego, sabiendo que fuego sería el debilidad de estas Sombras. Muchas de ellos fueron volando. Ya que fueron Sombras, era muy fácil de destruirlos, pero no dejaban de aparecer. Por cada Sombra que Sora destruyó, dos más aparecieron. De pronto, el cuarto había llenado de Sombras.

Un grupo largo do las criaturas de repente le rodeó, y casi consiguió hacer otra hechiza de fuego cuando una sombra saltó en su espalda. Aunque las Sombras normales ya eran muy frías, Sora encontró que estas sombras sentían como hielo mismo. Tiró la sombra de su espalda y lo destruyó, y luego hacía una hechiza de truenos para destruir los demás que le rodearon. Se volvió para echar una mirada al resto del cuarto.

"Esto no es bueno," pensó, realizando cuantas sombras habían aparecidas. "Hay demasiadas sombras, y hay demasiado hielo." La sala parecía exactamente como el cuarto donde Sora había vista su primer Sombra de hielo. "Tengo que…"

Sora gritó cuando una ráfaga de hielo chocó contra su hombro, tirándole contra la pared. Se arrodilló, apretando su hombro. Las Sombras empezaron a acercarle rápido, y sabía que iban a vencerle si no escapaba de pronto.

"**Fuego**," gritó. Las llamas derritieron el hielo en so hombro y esparcieron a las Sombras. Antes de que las Sombras pudieran reagrupar, Sora saltó sobre el sofá y corrió por el vestíbulo. Apresuró por la primera puerta que vio y lo cerró de golpe.

"¿Sora?" Riku bostezó. Sora miraba a la cama del cuarto y encontró a Riku, incorporándose y estirándose. "¿Qué…"

"_Riku_," Sora agrito, enojado. "¿Cómo podías dormir durante todo eso?"

"Espera, que hiz…"

"Hay, como, mil heartless en la sala tratando de _matar_me."

"¿Hay heartless aquí?" Riku preguntó, despertando de inmediato.

"Sí," Sora respondió, cruzando los brazos. "Y son lo mismo tipo que me atacaba ayer."

"¿Sombras?"

"Sí, pero esta vez hay muchas más," Sora dijo. "Y estas Sombras no son como las Sombras normales, Riku. Pueden…" Con un estruendo grande, la puerta del cuarto abrió de golpe. Las Sombras empezaron a entrar.

Riku saltó de la cama y llamó a su Llave Espada.

"Ten cuidado," Sora advirtió. "Son mucho más fuertes que Sombras normales."

Justo a aquel instante, una de las Sombras abrió su boca, y los dos tenían que lanzarse para evitar el torbellino de hielo.

"¿Pueden usar _hielo_?" Riku preguntó, sorprendido por la cama congelado.

"Sí," Sora respondió, parando. "Ten cuidado que el hielo no te toca."

"Bueno, yo tomaré el vestíbulo."

Trataron de destruir todas las Sombras, pero lo más que peleaban, lo mas que sabían que las Sombras no iban a dejar de de venir. Mientras las Sombras quedaron en la casa, hacía más y más frío. De pronto las temperaturas frías llegaron de ser más que pudieron aguantar.

"Necesitamos escapar," Riku llamó del vestíbulo. "Hay demasiado hielo."

"Pues, hay _nieve_ afuera," Sora respondió. Riku peleaba hasta la puerta, y lo cerró con el pestillo. Destruyeron todas las sombras que quedaron en el cuarto, y luego Riku miraba a Sora.

"Todas nuestras chaquetas y cosas de antes están allí en el armario," Riku dijo.

"Pero necesitamos destruir todas las Sombras," Sora respondió. "No podemos irnos."

"Sora, no pienso que van detenerse," Riku dijo, yendo a la puerta del armario. "Además, es demasiado frío. No vamos a poder pelear por mucho más tiempo." Abrió la puerta del armario. "Hemos estado aquí por bastante tiempo. Debemos continuar moviendo si queremos encontrar la Cerradura a tiempo."

Sora cogió la chaqueta y pantalones de nieve que Riku le pasó. Empezó a discutir con Riku, pero luego suspiró.

"Si algo malo pasa allí afuera, no vamos a poder regresar aquí," Sora dijo, mirando a Riku con ojos serios. "¿Quieres correr el riesgo de eso?"

"Pues, si algo malo pasaba, no pienso que quisiéramos regresar aquí," Riku respondió. Puso dos pares de botas de nieve en el suelo. "Mira ahí." Los dos miraban a la puerta, y vieron que hielo estaba corriendo por todos sus lados.

"O…okay, tal vez sí debemos de irnos," Sora dijo. "Pero no quiero ir por ahí."

"Está bien," Riku dijo. Fue a la ventana y lo abrió. "Podemos irnos por aquí."

"¿Cómo es la clima?" Sora preguntó.

"Solo es poco nublado."

Sora suspiró.

"Bueno, vámonos."

Sora fue por la ventana primero, y cuando Riku saltó en el alfeizar, oyó la puerta del cuarto dar un golpe grande.

"Los heartless están derribando la puerta," Riku dijo, cerrando la ventana. "Probablemente querrán perseguirnos."

"Bueno, eso no me sorprenda," Sora respondió, su voz amargado. "¿Adónde vamos?"

Riku echó una mirada a la montaña.

"Ahí," Riku dijo, señalando a la izquierda con el dedo. Era una verada ancho que corrió entre una cuesta y una extensión de arboles. "Estamos yendo al pico, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí."

Empezaron a caminar por la vereda. Por la primera media hora, todo fue bueno, pero con el tiempo, Sora empezó a cansar. Todavía no estaba completamente bien de salud. Cuando Sora empezó a rezagarse, Riku daba cuenta.

"¿Necesitas tomar un descanso?" Riku preguntó, mirando a Sora.

"No, estoy bien," Sora respondió, yendo más rapido. "Solo estoy un poco cansado de cuando estaba enfermo."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Sora asintió con la cabeza.

"Pues, si tienes que descansar, dígame."

Continuaban por una hora más, y Sora empezó a tropezar y caminar con dificultad. Cuando Riku oyó un golpe seco pequeño, daba la vuelta y vio que Sora había caído.

"¿Oye, Sora estás bien?" Riku llamó, apresurando para ayudarle.

"Sí," Sora gruño, parándose. "Solo…"

"Necesitas parar y descansar," Riku interrumpió. "Lo sabes."

"No hay lugar para descansar," Sora jadeó. "Además, estamos muy cerca a la Cerradura. Puedo sentirlo."

"Sora, no pienso…"

"No, Riku, puedo _sentir_lo. Me pongo así cada vez que estamos cerca de una Cerradura."

"¿Verdad? ¿Sabes dónde está?"

"Riku, si sabía que dónde estaba, no piensas que…"

De repente oyeron un choque grande que venía de más adelante. Sobresaltaron y miraron para ver que algo muy largo había explotado de la cuesta que corría por su derecha.

"¿Qu…Que pasó?" Sora preguntó, tratando de ver a través de la nube de nieve y escombros.

"No sé," Riku respondió, "pero no pienso que debemos quedar…"

Una pata el tamaño de una mesita bajo salió de la neblina, y dieron un paso atrás. Otra pata salió y dieron otro paso atrás.

"Pienso que debemos correr," Riku murmuro, pero ninguno de ellos movió.

La neblina se despejó, revelando una bestia grande cubierto de pelaje blanco. Tenía cuatro piernas, y se elevó por encima de ellos. Tentáculos gruesos sobresalieron de su espalda, y una melena rodeaba su cara horripilante. En su pecho había un emblema de heartless.

"Nunca he visto nada como eso," Sora susurró, hablando silenciosamente.

"Vamos," Riku dijo. "Podemos escapar si vamos por aquí." Empezaron a andar con siglo hacia los árboles a su izquierda, pero tan pronto como movían, el monstruo los miraba.

"_Corre_," Sora gritó. Fueron de prisa entre los árboles, tratando de perder el heartless, pero la criatura era muy ágil. Su tamaño masivo no le impidió mover entre los árboles, y de pronto les había alcanzado. Les barrió de sus pies con un golpe de su pata. Riku chocó contra un árbol y se golpeó la cabeza, mientras Sora simplemente se cayó a la nieve.

Sora se aterró cuando vio que Riku no estaba moviendo.

"Riku," gritó, corriendo a su lado. Agarró los hombros de Riku a empezó a sacudirle. "¿Riku? ¡Riku! ¡Despiértate!" Riku no dio una responsa.

Sora miró al heartless para ver que les estaba acercando muy rápidamente, así que empezó a correr a la izquierda para atraerlo de Riku. Funcionó, y el heartless empezó a perseguirle, pero de pronto llegó de estar demasiado cerca. Uno de los tentáculos agarró el tobillo de Sora, y le levantó en el aire, colgándole al revés.

"Déjame ir," Sora grito, llamando al Llave Espada. Golpeó el tentáculo, y le dejó caer al suelo.

"Tendré que hacer esto solo," Sora pensó, parandose. "Pero no parece que tiene un debilidad."

Aquí, el heartless se lanzaba por Sora, y Sora bloqueó con la Llave Espada. Los dientes del heartless chocaban encima de la Llave Espada, y Sora luchaba por un momento antes de arranchar la Llave Espada de la boca del heartless y golpear la cara del monstruo.

"Eso es asqueroso," Sora dijo en voz alta, mirando con asco a la baba que cubrió su Llave Espada. El heartless dio un rugido enojado, y Sora empezó a correr de otra vez. "¿Cómo voy a vencer esto?" pensó, mirando hacia atrás. La bestia casi le había alcanzado.

De repente, Sora cambiaba direcciones para confundir el heartless. El heartless resbaló, y Sora daba la vuelta para darla un porrazo a su cara. El monstruo detuvo para orientarse, y Sora corrió hasta que estaba a distancia.

"Esto sería mucho más fácil si Riku estaba despierto," Sora pensó, mirando a Riku. Todavía no se había despertado. "Este heartless es tan…"

Sin aviso, el heartless dio un grande salto, y aterrizó detrás de Sora. Sora no pudo hacer nada. Las patas de la bestia chocaban contra su espalda, pegándole al suelo.

"Oye, déjame…" Sora empezó, pero el heartless mordió su hombro izquierda. Sora dio una grita apenada, y luchaba por escapar del agarre del heartless, pero la bestia era demasiado fuerte. "_Para_," Sora gritó, casi suplicando. "Para…" Casi abandonaba esperanza, pero luego una idea le ocurrió. Agarró la Llave Espada. "**Fuego**," grito. El Heartless se encabritó, dándole la oportunidad de arrastrarse de debajo de la criatura. Se paró dolorosamente y corrió para esconder detrás de un árbol.

"Esto no es bueno," Sora siseó, cayendo a sus rodillos. Los colmillos del heartless habían rasgado su chaqueta. Ahora su hombro estaba cubierto de sangre. "Ahora como voy a…" Detuvo de hablar cuando oyó los pasos del heartless detrás de él. Rogaba que el heartless no le encontrara, pero la criatura había visto claramente el lugar donde escondía. En unos segundos el heartless bató el árbol al suelo.

Sora saltó a sus pies y trató de correr, pero el dolor en su hombro le hacía tropezar. Antes de que podía pararse de nuevo, sintió las tentáculos del heartless rodear su pecho. Pegaron sus brazos a sus lados y le subieron al aire.

"Oye, déjame bajar," Sora gritó. Trató de darlo una patada en su cara, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando el heartless casi mordió su pierna. Luchaba y peleaba hasta que los tentáculos le apretaron con tanta fuerza que no pudo respirar. El heartless le tiró contra un árbol cercano, y dio una grita. Se cayó a la fría nieve blanca.

Gruñendo, Sora se puso en su espalda. Todo le dolía, y su brazo izquierda le dolía tanto que sabía que probablemente era roto. El heartless le daba un golpe con sus patas contra su pecho violentamente, dejándole sin aliento. Bramó, y Sora cerró sus ojos, preparándose para el peor.

* * *

Terminando capítulos a tiempo me hace sentir feliz…


	6. Resultado

Congelado

Riku se despertó con un gemido. La última cosa que recordó, él y Sora estaban corriendo de un heartless gigante. Después de eso no se acordaba nada. Empezaba a incorporarse cuando su cabeza de repente le dio un dolor punzante.

"_Ah," _siseó, apretando su frente. Esperó para que el dolor parara antes de tratar de incorporarse de otra vez. "Porque me duele tanto…"

Una grita inesperada de Sora le hizo mirar a un árbol lejano. Sólo pudo mirar mientras Sora se cayó al suelo. Dio cuenta del heartless de antes, cargando al lugar donde había caído Sora, y sabía que Sora había tratado de pelearlo solo. Riku saltó a sus pies y llamó a su Llave Espada.

"Oye, fuera," Riku gritó, corriendo hacia el heartless. El heartless o no le oyó o le ignoró. "Dije _fuera_." Riku tiró su Llave Espada al hombro del heartless, y por fin la bestia le miró. Empezó a rugir por un momento, antes de marcharse para él. Riku se quedo donde estaba, hasta que el heartless llego cerca, y hizo una hechiza de Dark Shield. La cara del heartless golpeó contra el escucho de luz, y cuando el heartless perdió su equilibrio Riku hizo una hechiza de Dark Aura.

El heartless empezó a tropezar, y Riku miró a Sora. Él estaba parándose en piernas temblantes, apretando su hombro ensangrentado. Empezó a tomar un paso, pero una expresión apenada apareció en su cara, y se cayó al suelo. Riku corrió a su lado y se arrodilló.

"Sora," llamó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sora. "Háblame."

Sora dio unas toses antes de decir, "¿Porqué te tardaste tanto?"

"Estaba un poquito ocupado," Riku respondió, ayudándose a Sora apoyarse contra el árbol. Sacó un tarro azul de dentro de su chaqueta.

"Toma esto." Sora aceptó el tarro y Riku miró hacia atrás, al heartless. Casi había recuperado. "Apúrate, Sora. Todavía podemos escapar del heartless si vamos ahora."

"No necesitamos escapar," Sora dijo, cuando había terminado bebiendo. "Solo tenemos que trabajar juntos."

"Qu…¿Qué?" Esto le sorprendió a Riku mucho. "Pero, Sora, mira lo que te pasó." Señaló con su mano al brazo de Sora, que todavía estaba cubierto de mucha sangre. "¿Todavía quieres pelear?"

"Sí," Sora respondió, moviendo su mano al suelo para parar. "Cuando el heartless me levantó en el aire, pienso que vio…" De repente dio una grita pequeña, y apretó a su brazo.

"¿Sora?"

"Mi hombro," Sora estremeció. "Pienso que me lo rompí."

"Pero tomaste un Potion," Riku dijo, mirando al hombro de Sora. "Eso debía de curarlo."

"Potions no pueden curar huesos rotos," Sora dijo, negando con la cabeza.

"Pues, ¿estás seguro que es roto?" Riku preguntó, mirando al heartless. "Tal vez solo es una torcedura."

"Un Potion habría curado una torcedura," Sora dijo. "Vamos a necesitar un Hi Potion para esto."

"Pues, vamos a tener que encontrar uno." Riku le ayudó parar. "No podemos pelear si tienes un hombro roto."

"Todavía podemos pelear," Sora respondió. "Sólo es que tu tendrás que hacer la mayoría del trabajo."

"¿Porque siempre tienes que ser así?" Riku gruño. "¿Por qué no podemos irnos antes de que el heartless se despierta?" Riku dio un gesto al heartless, que estaba tambaleándose.

"Deje de quejarte," Sora dijo. "Escuche. Tengo una idea." Señaló al heartless con su dedo. "Antes cuando me levantó arriba de su cabeza, vio su espalda, y había esta cosa roja ahí."

"¿Cosa roja?"

"Pues, no sé lo que _era_," Sora respondió. "Pero pienso que probablemente es una debilidad."

"¿Y porque lo piensas?" Riku preguntó, cruzando los brazos

"Porque cada heartless gigante que he peleado tiene una debilidad," Sora dijo. "Y esta cosa roja parece muy obvi…"

El heartless bramó, y dieron la vuelta para ver que el heartless había recuperado completamente. Empezó a cargar hacia ellos.

"Yo lo atraeré de aquí," Sora llamó, corriendo a la izquierda. "Trata de subirte a su espalda."

"Pero…"

"Esto va a funcionar, Riku."

El heartless empezó a perseguir a Sora, y Riku dio un suspiro.

"Sora es loco," pensó, llamando a su Llave Espada. Hizo otra hechiza de Dark Aura, pero ya había usado esta hechiza en el heartless unos minutos antes, y no funcionó. "Lo suponía." Corrió adelante y levantó su Llave Espada en el aire. "**Truenos**," gritó. Un relámpago chocó encima del heartless, y encabritó en sus piernas traseras. Esto le dio a Riku una vista perfecta de la espalda de la criatura. La "cosa roja" que Sora había mencionada parecía una piedra suave y roja. Estaba justo en el centro de la espalda del heartless.

"Sora," Riku llamó. "Tienes razón. Parece una debilidad."

"Usa Strike Raid," Sora gritó.

"¿Qué?"

"Como esto."

Sora llamo a su Llave Espada, y lo tiró a la espalda del heartless. La bestia dio un rugido grande.

"Podemos ganar," Riku gritó.

Riku tiró su Llave Espada exactamente como Sora, añadiendo unos poderes oscuros. El heartless dio otra rugido, y empezó a balancearse de un lado para otro.

"Échate para atrás," Sora advirtió, señalando a Riku.

Riku dio un paso hacia atrás, justo cuando el heartless se cayó al suelo.

"Nunca pensaba que podíamos ganar," Riku dijo, suspirando.

"No hemos ganado todavía," Sora llamó. "Sólo lo has aturdido. Va a despertar un unos minutos." Saltó sobre el heartless y paró delante de la piedra roja. "Tenemos que golpearle aquí unas veces." Levantó su Llave Espada, usando los dos de sus brazos. "_Ah_." Se estremeció, bajando su brazo rápidamente. "Tal vez tú debes de hacer esto," Sora dijo, apretando su brazo roto.

"Seguro," Riku respondió, riéndose un poquito. No entendió como Sora podía olvidar un brazo roto.

Riku metió su Llave Espada en la piedra a empujones, y oscuridad empezó a salir de la cosa. Con unas pegas más, la piedra rompió. El heartless dio un gemido larga, y empezó a desaparecer. En unos momentos su forma entero había desaparecido. Un corazón brillante voló hacia el cielo.

El botín del heartless salió del lugar donde la bestia había sido.

"Mira," Riku dijo. "Tal vez uno de estos en un Hi Potion." Empezaron a abrir las latas. Aunque no encontraron ningunos Hi Potions, encontraron unos Elixires, que son muchos más mejores que Hi Potions.

"Finalmente," Sora suspiró, estirando sus brazos. "Eso me dolía mucho." Riku no le respondió, y cuando Sora miraba a Riku, encontró que Riku estaba mirando a la montaña. "¿Qué estás mirando?"

"Ese heartless salió de la montaña," Riku dijo. "¿Significa que hay algo dentro de la montaña?"

"No sé," Sora respondió. "Vámonos a mirar."

Regresaron al lugar donde el heartless había salido de la montaña.

"Tienes razón," Sora dijo, mirando adentro de la abertura. "Parece una cueva."

De repente dio un grito ahogado.

"¿Qué?"

"Riku, la Cerradura está aquí," Sora dijo, corriendo adentro de la cueva.

"¿Verdad?" Riku preguntó, siguiendo a Sora.

"Sin duda." Sora echó una mirada a los alrededores de la cueva. "Es tan oscuro. No puedo ver nada."

"Espera." Riku sacó una linterna de su chaqueta y lo prendió. La cueva era gigante. Las paredes en su izquierda y su derecha extendieron más lejos que pudieron ver, y la luz aun no alcanzaba el techo.

"Ven por aquí," Sora dijo, caminando adelante. "La Cerradura está más adelante."

"¿Estás seguro?" Riku preguntó, siguiendo a Sora.

"Por supuesto," Sora respondió. "No te preocupes."

"No estoy preocupado."

"Pareces preocupado."

"Pues, estamos adentro de esta montaña donde antes había un heartless gigante."

"Hm…tienes razón." Sora miró a la izquierda y a la derecha, como si estaba averiguando que no habían más heartless. "Probablemente no hay mas heartless como eso que peleamos," finalmente dijo. "Usualmente sólo hay uno de los que son muy gigante."

"Espero que sí."

Caminaron en silencio hasta que vinieron a una pared.

"¿Esto es todo?" Sora preguntó, tocando la pared dentada. "Pero la Cerradura siente muy fuerte aquí. Tal vez hay otra vereda."

Riku dirigió la linterna en todas partes de la pared, pero no podían encontrar nada.

"Parece que no hay nada aquí," Riku dijo, mirando a Sora.

"Pero…pero puedo sentir la Cerradura," Sora insistió, apuntando a la pared. "Debe de ser aquí. Casi esta gritando…"

La Llave Espada de repente apareció en la mano de Sora, y jaló su brazo en el aire. Riku dirigió la linterna al lugar donde la Llave Espada estaba apuntando, y los dos vieron el pequeño hueco de una Cerradura. Un raudal de luz salió de la punta de la Llave Espada, y corrió por la Cerradura. Oyeron un pequeño clic.

"Lo…hicimos," Sora dijo, sorprendido. Bajó la Llave Espada. "¿Ahora qué…?"

La cueva empezó a retumbar, y rocas y escombros empezaron a caer del techo.

"Ten cuidado," Riku advirtió. "Esto puede ser un problema."

En vez de desmoronarse, como Sora y Riku esperaban, la pared empezó a desaparecer. La cueva llenó de luz tenue, revelando otra vereda.

"Parece que conduce afuera," Sora dijo, avanzando. Caminaron hasta que alcanzaron el fin de la vereda, y un viento frío soplaba contra sus caras. Estaban en las afueras de una ciudad.

"¿Todavía estamos en la montaña?" Riku preguntó, mirando a la ciudad.

"Sí," Sora respondió. "Este lugar debe de estar en el otro lado." Miraba a Riku. "Probablemente podemos encontrar un lugar para quedar por la noche ahí."

"Sí, probablemente," Riku dijo.

Fueron a la ciudad, encontraron una fonda, y durmieron por el resto del día.

**

* * *

**En la mañana, después de despertarse, Sora y Riku realizaron que sus amigos estarían allí en unas horas. Habían estado de acuerdo que iban a juntar donde sus amigos les habían dejado. Después de pagar por su noche en la fonda, regresaron a la cueva donde habían venido a la ciudad. Desanduvieron lo andado para regresar a la cabaña de antes, donde encontraron unas Sombras de hielo, pero además de eso, no encontraron muchos problemas.

Finalmente, vinieron al claro donde sus amigos les habían dejado, y ahí estaba el Gummi Ship. Sus amigos habían bajado la rampa transportadora, y les estaban esperando afuera.

"Hola Sora," Kairi llamó, saludando con la mano. "Hola Riku."

"¿Como fue tu viaje?" Goofy preguntó.

"Eh…No preguntaría…" Riku empezó, pero era demasiado tarde.

"_Nunca_ _jamás_ vendré a este mundo, o ningún otro mundo que lo parece, de otra _vez_."

Anduvo pesadamente por la rampa transportadora, enojado.

"¿…Qué fue eso?" Kairi preguntó, mirando a Sora con una expresión confundida.

"No te preocupes," Riku respondió, una risa pequeña en su cara. "Yo te explicaré todo."

**Fin**

* * *

El cuento ha terminado ¡POR FIN! ¡Lo siento a todos ustedes que tenían que esperar! ¡Y gracias a todos que leían!


End file.
